The Wards
City Map Disclaimer: Not Official. When the official Map is released, it will go here instead. Credit to Whalen via the Official Discord Server for the graphic and [http://twitter.com/worldstoforge Drew Mierzejewski] for the original handdrawn map. First Ward The Ivoryglade There is only one “Neighborhood” in the First Ward, the Ivoryglade. This massive compound holds the public areas that the Seelie can been see as as well as the ''Palatial Regali ''where the seat of government resides. Within the Palatial you will find a elegant gardens and several dancehalls and banquet rooms of opulent elegance. There are also receiving rooms for Seelie to meet with supplicants and perform other business. The biggest of these rooms is ''The World Room'' where sits the ''Ivorybriar Throne''. This is the throne room of the Dair himself and few have ever had the honor of being seen formally by the Dair. There are more public areas of the Ivoryglade such as ''the Royal Museum of Ammingrad'', ''The Royal Theatre of Ammingrad ''and ''The Viewing'', which is a public park of Ivorywood trees, brought to Warda from the Godhome by Dair Ammin himself. It is in this place that common fey can come and perhaps catch a glimpse of the Seelie that rule them. The main attraction of The Viewing is also the exquisitely detailed statue of the Mab, Albria. Many fey come to pay homage to the beauty of the statue and to the Mab herself, who has not made a public appearance in several centuries. The Pale Towers The Ivoryglade is also home more private quarters. This area is called ''The Pale Towers'' and is populated by twenty one separate Keeps of glittering white stone. These Keeps house the other Seelie of the Arch-Families with each Tower represents a single Seelie grouped by familial association: * The Royal Family, ''Royal House Alvar'' has five towers for Dair Olgar, Mab Albria, The Heir Og Mordrin, Og Sentry the Peaceable and Og Vivra the Fair. * Four Towers for ''Arch House Elrys'': Head of House Lan Doxmer Elrys, his wife Lara Dannen Elrys, their daughter Lara Pellania Elrys (aka Penelope Crispin) and their son, Lan Caprakan Elrys. * Four Towers for ''Arch House Valweir'': Heads of House are the sisters, Lara Calra Valweir, Lara Belrya Valweir and Lara Mandol Valweir and their collective husband, Lan Undrael Valweir * Four Towers for ''Arch House Bralde'': Head of House Lara Shula Bralde, Lan Gelif Bralde her husband, and their two sons Lan Tennerin Bralde and Lan Fervingham Bralde * Three Towers for ''Arch House Larka'': Head of House Lan Sammar Larka, his wife Lara Oppama Larka and their teenage daughter, the youngest of all Seelie, Lara Trystina Larka. At the Center of the Pale Towers rests a entire forest of Ivorywood Trees, where it is said Dair Olgar spends much of his time contemplating and performing. In the center of this forest is a final tower that remains as an empty monument to Dair Ammin, the current Dair’s father and the founder of Ammingrad. It is the highest and more opulent tower situated and can be seen from most places in the city. Second Ward Bordering the Ivoryglade on the east and southeast is the Second Ward or as it is more commonly known as, the [[Guilds of Warda|Guild]] Ward. While the second ward is home to some of the cities most influential and important residential communities and the fanciest of commercial business, the main draw is that of the Guild Houses. Every Guild in the city of Dairswyn has their own headquarters around the city but by law, each guild has an administration building in the 2nd ward that houses some form of presence. These guild offices all culminate in the Guildhall where the heads of each Guild meet once a year in True Winter to give a report in front of the Dair himself and bring up new legislation or hash out new current problems between the leading organizations of the city. This gathering, known as the Guild Convocation is a major moment for the city at large and falls is the entire span leading up to Moonlight Eve and Firstdaytyne. Due to the sensitive nature of the second Ward, the Guardians have a special detachment whose sole responsibility to defend the wall that runs around the entire Ward. On top of this, Wardens of the Second Ward are considered to be some of the best and many work years to achieve such a prestigious post. And while you do not need permission to enter the Ward, the Guardians and Wardens take special care to make sure that undesirable elements are kept at bay and that the patrons and residents of the Ward feel safe. The Guildhall District This massive structure of marbled granite sits at the center of the Guild Complex, surrounded by the representation of each guild in their own guild house administration office. The Complex for the Guildhall has become so large that in the last several centuries it has supplanted many of the smaller neighborhoods to become an entire district, serviced and maintained by the neighborhoods that surround it. The Guildhall is also said to be one of the most beautiful complexes in the city and houses many gardens, parks, and monuments to famous persons or important moments in the city’s history. The interior of the Guildhall houses some 300 rooms many for administration, entertaining, and a few that hold exhibits on important works of art and items of historical importance. The Guildhall also includes at its center, the Rotunda, where those that meet for the Guild Convocation will sit in council with the Dair to discuss matters of state. The Poshway Originally, the Poshway was a single avenue running near the Guildhall that catered to the very wealthy and important in the Dairswyn, but as the centuries progressed the Poshway became almost an entire district of the second ward full of businesses, highrises of lush apartments, important estates, and townhomes for the wealthy High Houses. If there is anywhere in Ammingrad where the important rub elbows it is here. The Poshway is also the recipient of the latest and greatest in mechanical and arcanical advancements and you need only frequent the dancing halls or mechanica shops to see what latest creation has been created to better the lives of fey. The nightlife of The Poshway is said to be, by far, the most entertaining place to be in the city. Every manner of entertainment, (both legal and not so) are on hand for anyone looking for a diversion. Casinos, Theatres, banquets, respectable poetry readings and elegant burlesques sit side by side with restaurants and townhouses. Disclaimer* While the Second Ward is a large place, the Poshway and Guildhall are the two official district. This does not mean they are the only major neighborhoods as thousands live and work in the Second Ward, they are merely the two most important and therefore all other neighborhoods and areas are counted as part of them. Third Ward Fourth Ward Fifth Ward Sixth Ward Seventh Ward Eighth Ward Ninth Ward Tenth Ward Eleventh Ward Twelfth Ward Other Notable City Features: